There are inadequate numbers of cancer clinical investigators to translate basic science advances into patient care. One reason for this shortage is inadequate clinical investigator training. Johns Hopkins is poised to address this deficiency. In July of 1992 we inaugurated a training program for clinical investigators through the Schools of Medicine and Hygiene. The Oncology Center was a leader in the development of this program. As a Comprehensive Cancer Center, there are abundant opportunities for clinical research in established programs at the lab/clinic interface. These programs have a record of training successful clinical investigators. This application describes that we will train oncologists to translate basic science advances into improved cancer prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment. Ross C. Donehower, M.D. will serve as the Director of this Program. There has been and will continue to be an Advisory Committee representing medical, surgical, radiation, and pediatric oncology disciplines. Faculty are established investigators in research programs at the lab/clinic interface. The core of the program will be to train clinical investigators in clinical investigation with mentored clinical research and results in a Master's or Ph.D. Degree. Trainees will have electives involving both cancer basic science and clinical trials and will perform clinical research at the lab/clinic interface. This application will ensure the Oncology Center's continuation as a major participant in the Hopkins Program. Trainee candidates from medical, pediatric, radiation, and surgical oncology fellowships or residencies will be selected on a rotating basis to assure that the program is available to all subspecialties. It continues to be our goal and vision that 5 fellows will be supported annually by this mechanism. Other support will be sought for additional trainees. Special efforts will be made to recruit minority candidates. Evaluation of the program will be executed regularly with participation of the Advisory Committee and former/active participants.